Nicht die gleichen Fehler machen – Von Herpes, Tod und Hundehaufen
by nebelhorn
Summary: Ich dachte ich würde mich niemals verlieben. Ich dachte ich würde nie die gleichen Fehler wie alle anderen machen. Ich dachte ich würde nie ein Muggelauto besitzen und nie meine Sonntag bei Muggeln im Garten verbringen. Was war ich Narr, was war ich Tor... Oneshot


**Nicht die gleichen Fehler machen – Von Herpes, Tod und Hundehaufen**

* * *

Ich dachte ich würde mich niemals verlieben.

Es ist doch so: Von sich denkt man immer, dass man nicht die gleichen Fehler machen wird, wie alle anderen Menschen. Man denkt, man sei nicht so ein Depp. Man denkt, man hätte sich im Griff.

Und so dachte auch ich, dass ich nicht in die gleiche Falle tappen würde, weil ich doch gewappnet sei. Weil ich immer nur ein Augenrollen unterdrücken musste, wenn ich flirtende Teenager sah. Weil ich nie einer Frau falsche Hoffnungen machte und rote Rosen schenkte. Weil mich Liebeslieder nie auch nur im Geringsten bewegten.

Aber – und da ist es wohl ähnlich wie mit Herpes oder dem Tod – egal für wie viel überlegener man sich fühlt, man wird eines Tages in den Hundehaufen (der Liebe) treten. Mit voller Wucht.

Und so bin ich auch reingetreten:

Ich arbeitete nach dem Krieg als freier Experte für dunkle Flüche, nahm mal da einen Auftrag an, mal hier und landete schließlich eine Reihe von größeren Aufträgen für das Ministerium. Und da traf ich sie (wieder).

Hermine Granger. Ein Drittel des glorreichen Trios höchstpersönlich. Schlammblut.

Wenn ich es aus heutiger Sicht betrachte, muss ich gestehen, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit wohl gar nicht so gering war sie wiederzutreffen. Man muss schließlich bedenken, dass sie in JEDER Abteilung mitgemischt hat. Hier ein Projekt, da eines, ein Ausschuss dort und die Teilnahme an fast allen Arbeitskreisen (bis heute ein klassischer Workaholic, wenn ihr mich fragt). Sie wiederzutreffen war aber nicht das Problem: Das Problem war, dass ich mich innerhalb von drei Wochen (ich erklärte und sicherte für das Ministerium ein großes Anwesen eines verstorbenen dunklen Zauberers) Hals über Kopf in sie verliebte. Zuerst in ganz kleinen Schritten (ihr Lachen, das nicht mir galt, wie sie immer irgendwelche unbekannten Muggelwörter einstreute, ihr konzentrierter Gesichtsausdruck, ihre Art nie jemand komplett zustimmen zu können, wie sie allen anderen Mitarbeitern immer ein Quidditschfeld voraus war, ihr Duft…) und dann auf einmal.

Wieso Granger?! Fragte und frage ich mich. Wieso nicht Parvati, wieso nicht Linda oder Astoria? Es ist schließlich nicht so, dass das Schlammblut hübscher oder netter oder eine bessere Abendbegleitung als die drei war. Vielleicht klüger und gebildeter, jedoch nicht unbedingt zurückhaltender damit.

Aber man wählt nicht, an welcher Stelle man Herpes bekommt und man wählt auch nicht den Tag an dem man stirbt. Und die Hundescheiße am Schuh wählt man am allerwenigsten.

Und hier war ich, total eingenommen von einem Schlammblut, das mir nicht einmal Beachtung schenkte. Sie grüßte mich zwar (auch ich hatte nach dem Krieg aufgegeben, sie zu beschimpfen oder zu provozieren – die Zeit war schließlich nicht an mir vorbeigegangen und ich war wohl erwachsen geworden) und führte im Aufzug Smalltalk, aber in ihrer Welt existierte ich nur als ehemaliges Frettchen, das sich mit dunkler Magie auskannte.

Zuerst – und das ist wohl meistens der erste Instinkt – verleugnete ich die Situation. Das kleine rote Bläschen war doch nur eine Entzündung! Die anderen sollten doch alle sterben, ich würde es nicht! Das was unter meinem Schuh flutschte, war bestimmt nur Wasser! …nein, war es nicht. Ich steckte knietief in Scheiße. Also riss ich mich zusammen, setzte mich hin und überlegte.

Ich war besessen, aber noch nicht verloren (so dachte ich, ich Narr!). Ich würde mit ihr schlafen, sie aus meinem System bekommen, den Dreck wegkratzen und weiterlaufen. Aber – und ich weiß meine Geschichte besteht eigentlich nur aus einem großen aber – es war Granger, von der ich phantasierte.

Und Granger ist keine Frau für einmal. Sie ist auch keine Frau für ein dutzend Mal. Sie ist eine Frau, der man hinterherschaut und der man sich langsam annähert. Sie ist eine Frau, der man mit klopfenden Herzen einen Kaffee anbietet, immer wieder zulächelt und schick zum Abendessen ausführt und die für sich nicht zahlen lässt und dir noch im Halbscherz vorwirft, in einer sehr beschränkten Welt zu leben. Und sie ist eine Frau, die man nicht vergisst, nicht vergessen kann und vor die man auf die Knie fällte und um deren Hand man sie bittet. Und dann wartet man und hofft und bangt, weil sie auch eine der (sehr, sehr wenigen!) Frauen ist die nein sagen könnte (und es schon zu ihrem rothaarigen Kindheitsfreund gesagt hat). Das alles weiß du schon noch bevor sie bemerkt, dass du ihr permanent hinterherschaust und auf die Gelegenheit wartest, ihr einen Kaffee anzubieten.

Und man hat dennoch keine Wahl! Die knochige Hand des Todes winkt dir unvermittelt und du folgst. Und so findest du dich zwar in einem Bett mit ihr wieder, aber zwischen euch liegt ein krankes Kind (und oh Gott bin ich froh, dass sein Fieber runtergegangen ist!) und das Schlammblut lächelt ein triumphierendes Lächeln im Schlaf.

Aber wenigstens – und hier wirst du nicht den gleichen Fehler wie alle anderen um dich herum machen – wirst du nie einen Familienwagen kaufen! (Naja höchstens, wenn Hermine doch noch zu einem dritten Kind ja sagt.)

* * *

Und? Like, dislike, fovorite und review:)  
Bin normalerweise nicht für Fluff zu haben, aber ich war gestern Nacht so im Flow...  
Immer her mit Kritik^^


End file.
